


Butler-au

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is Woohyun's butler but Woohyun thinks Lover would suit him better</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I absolutely hate you. You know-it-all! Four-eyed bastard! How dare you play with me like this?" Woohyun yells, swaying to the side but catching himself before falling off his seat.

He hiccups, looking at the glass of wine in his hands and is immediately distracted. "What a beautiful colour. Look at how it shines beneath the light." Woohyun holds his glass up, amazed by the red shine.

His mind is intoxicated. He doesn't remember exactly how much he had drunk. The thick cloud in his head is playing tricks on him, his attention jumping around. 

He turns around again, to see the reason for his drunken state. 

He frowns. "Get me another bottle of wine! Right now!" 

"I fear I can't do that, Woohyun." 

"This is a command! Get me more!" Woohyun slurs, trying to glare at the other but failing miserably.

Instead a lovesick smile graces his features. "You look so hot in that suit. I should change the uniform. Would you look good dressed as a maid? Would you hold your skirt cutely, embarrassed of the exposure of your legs?" Yes, the alcohol definitely has a hold of Woohyun's mind, why else would he stutter things like that. 

In his sober state he would never even imagine Sunggyu in a maid's dress... would he? 

He hiccups again. 

"I think it's past your curfew Woohyun. Let's get you to bed." Sunggyu takes the glass out of Woohyun's hands. 

Woohyun tries to struggle against it but ends up falling head first onto the table. 

He never wins against Sunggyu. 

Sunggyu is his butler! He should have absolute control of the other and yet, it's always him who is being played. 

Sunggyu stole his heart and he knows that it's foolish to love his Butler but deep down, he feels nothing but love for Sunggyu. 

"I hate you." Woohyun tears up, second time that evening. The first time he cried, when he argued with his parents that night. But he doesn't want to think about it. 

"I know. I will get someone to carry you to bed." Sunggyu lays the glass on the table, out of the younger's reach.

Woohyun immediately shoots up, grabbing Sunggyu's sleeve. "No! Don't go!" His voice is louder than intended, and he hiccups again.

His gaze leaves Sunggyu's face to focus on the ground. A deep flush settles in his cheeks before he speaks up again. "I want you to carry me to bed."

"It's impossible for me to carry you alone. I don't have that kind of strength." Sunggyu tries to reason but stays still.

"It's... it's a command! Carry me to bed." Woohyun whispers. He doesn't dare to look at Sunggyu. "Please." 

Sunggyu sighs. "Fine. I'm not held responsible, if you fall." He is used to Woohyun's childish behaviour but tonight is the worst yet. 

Sunggyu kneels down in front of Woohyun. "Here, get on."

Woohyun stares for a moment before he pushes Sunggyu away. But he stumbles and falls off his chair, not able to fight gravity. 

"Not like that!" He complains from his position on the ground. "Carry me in your arms!" 

"Either you get on my back or I get someone to carry you." Sunggyu replies and stands up, staring down at the unreasonable man. 

"Fine! Have it your way." Woohyun pouts... and hiccups.

After a lot of stumbling and complaining, Woohyun is on Sunggyu's back, feeling dejected. 

He doesn't want it like this. 

"Why won't you carry me in your arms?" Woohyun asks. He smiles realizing that Sunggyu's skin reacted to his warm breath. The hair on his nape is standing up. 

"It's impossible for me to carry you other than this. I don't have the strength." 

Woohyun is sleepy and he feels strangely comfortable on Sunggyu's back. His head aches and any train of thoughts is lost as he closes his eyes and snuggles into Sunggyu's nape, holding him impossibly closer. 

"I love you so much." The words are out before he can stop himself and his eyes immediately widen, realizing the great mistake he has done. 

Sunggyu comes to an abrupt stop, just standing there in the hallway. He as well knows the gravity of Woohyun's words. 

There is a moment of absolute silence. 

Woohyun fucked up.

And because he knows he fucked up, even in his drunken state, he leans back as far as possible, toppling down Sunggyu's back, falling head first on the ground. 

"Shit!" He exclaims, his head pounding at the impact. 

Way to go, Nam Woohyun. Just kill yourself, why don't you? 

Sunggyu is by his side in seconds, already examining his head for any possible wound. "Idiot! Such an idiot!" He mutters, trying to see through Woohyun's thick hair. 

"I'm no idiot." Woohyun speaks up. His head hurts so much but there is another pain trying to sneak out with the physical pain. 

"I'm no idiot!" Woohyun tears up. 

"I'm an idiot." And the tears finally fall. 

He tries to hide his face with his arm, silently crying into his sleeves. "I'm a fucking idiot." 

Sunggyu sits down on the ground next to him, watching the other cry. He knows exactly why Woohyun is crying. He should be the one crying but Woohyun is always crying for them both, so he feels the need to be the one staying strong. 

He silently takes Woohyun's free hand into his, caressing the skin with his thumb. "You are drunk, you are allowed to be an idiot for now." 

How many times had he given in to Woohyun's tears? It breaks his heart more than anything else ever could, to see Woohyun cry. The love is definitely not one-sided. Even though Sunggyu had wished one too many nights, that it is. 

It just isn't allowed. 

"I know." Woohyun hiccups. "I still hate you." 

"I know." 

"I'm crying." 

"I know."

"I'm drunk."

"I know." 

"My head hurts." 

"I know." 

"I want you to kiss me." 

"I know." 

Sunggyu halts, looking at Woohyun. What? 

Woohyun's tears have stopped flowing but his eyes are puffy and red. He is lying on the carpet, looking at Sunggyu. "I'm drunk. I won't remember tomorrow... Give me a kiss." 

"I can't." 

"It's not a plead. It's a command." Woohyun squeezes Sunggyu's hand. "And since I'm drunk... I'm allowed to say whatever I want... I love you." 

"God! This is... This is not supposed to happen." 

"I know." 

"I'm your servant. We aren't supposed to even have this conversation." 

"I know." 

"You have to stop." 

"Kiss me." 

"No." 

"Just once. Just tonight. Just once." 

"I shouldn't." 

"I know." 

"You are always braking the rules." Sunggyu mutters, even as he is hovering above Woohyun. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I will regret this." Sunggyu's warm breath hits Woohyun's lips. His eyes fixed on those plump lips he has always desired but never allowed himself to admit. 

Woohyun is dangerous. 

"Just once." 

Sunggyu bends down, pressing their lips together. 

Woohyun reacts immediately, hiding his hand in Sunggyu's black hair, pulling him closer. 

It's a moment never supposed to happen. A moment full of hidden desires. A moment they both would have to deny for the rest of their lives. 

***   
"I'm sleepy." 

"You shouldn't have drunk that much." 

"My head hurts. It's all because you decided to carry me on your back." 

"You threw yourself off." 

"Because you didn't want to carry me in your arms." 

"I'm doing it now, stop complaining." Sunggyu huffs. His arms hurt. Only a few more steps and they reach Woohyun's room. Why the house is so big, he will never understand.

"I'm sorry." Woohyun is drowsy, his eyes closing as he takes in Sunggyu's smell. 

He doesn't notice when Sunggyu lays him into bed, neither when Sunggyu covers him with a blanket. 

But he does hear the words Sunggyu says before leaving the room. It may have been his intoxicated mind playing a game on him but he hopes with his whole being, that it wasn't. 

 

"I love you, too."

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Woohyun is in a daze.

He doesn't pay attention to his private teacher, his thoughts wandering around... again. 

How long has it been since that night?

Three weeks? 

Or has it already been a month, Woohyun is not sure...

Who the hell is he kidding? He counted the days until now. 

26 Days since he drunk the last time. 26 Days since he confessed... And exactly 26 days since he kissed Sunggyu for the first time.

And 26 days of restraining himself to not act on those feelings again, only to fail so miserably.

He had hoped that he wouldn't remember that drunken night. 

But he remembers all to vividly. 

The feel of that warm, board back, as he snuggled into Sunggyu; his confession; that board chest... those warms, soft lips. He remembers it all too well. Even Sunggyu's sweaty hand, as they broke all rules. 

His thoughts wander round and round, only to focus on Sunggyu again and again. 

Will he ever be able to hold Sunggyu in his arms? 

He blushes at the thought, face heating up so fast, he can't help it. 

He lays his head on the table, trying to get those inappropriate thoughts out of his head, only to be scolded by his teacher.

 

He really can't help it, can he? He never had to hold back on anything in his entry life, everything he ever wished for being served on a silver plate by Kim Sunggyu. 

Now he wishes to have the man himself served on a silver plate, for him to ravish. 

The thought in itself, should never have crossed his mind. 

He is very well aware of their positions and his parents views. 

As the second son of this household, he represents a name, a family, a whole class. 

But he can't help how he feels now, can he? 

He is almost desperate to have a moment alone with Sunggyu, having tried to sneak away more than once but with no success. 

Sunggyu is avoiding him. 

Woohyun wants to cry. He misses Sunggyu, he misses their conversation, he misses the other's presence, while he studies for whatever his parents have arranged next.

It dawns on him that he still has to talk to them. 

He doesn't want to. Who knows whatever shit they will dump on him next.

His relationship with his parents was never too good. They were the reason he drunk that much on that night, in the first place. 

He hates being left without a choice. He feels like a puppet. 

 

But he dismisses those thoughts. No being blue! 

He has tasted the forbidden fruit. There is no way he could resist it now that he had a bit. 

And he knows he can get away with it After all, no one saw them that night. 

It can be their little secret. 

With that in mind, a very determined and happy Woohyun skips through the corridors of the residence, seeking his prey. 

And he sees Sunggyu, coming his way with papers in both hands, analysing them. 

Woohyun grins, fully aware that Sunggyu didn't see him yet. 

He opens the door to one of the many rooms in the house, finding the music room empty. 

He hides in there, peeking out, waiting for Sunggyu to come closer. 

And just as the man walks by the door, a hand sneaks out, gripping his wrist and pulling the Butler in. 

Sunggyu finds his back against the door faster than he can comprehend.

He was determined not to react. He told himself that he can't react. For Woohyun's sake...

And yet he couldn't help but kiss back, when their lips met after so long. 

He really did his best to resist the younger, the consequences so very clear to him. But it seems his plan only backfired as his desire for Woohyun grew over the time he spent avoiding the younger.

Woohyun knows how to get around his reasons. 

His hands find refuge in the younger's hair, his tongue slipping into Woohyun's mouth, exploring the welcoming heat. 

Soon it's Woohyun's back against the door and Sunggyu, who holds him there. 

As the need for air arises, the pair of lips part but not fully, still touching, still seeking for the heat.

They stand there, forehead against forehead, lips gracing with every breath, chests heaving. 

Sunggyu can't take his eyes off of the younger and it seems Woohyun is in the same situation. 

"I told you, we shouldn't." He mutters, taking in Woohyun's adorably flushed face.

"I tried... but I can't." 

"You are spoiled rotten." Sunggyu gives back. He is the one who spoiled this brat the most.

"You should be held guilty." The grin is back on Woohyun's face as he reaches for the other man's collar. "You allowed me." He pulls Sunggyu into another kiss. He can't get enough. 

"I should take responsibility." Sunggyu mutters against his lips, hands on Woohyun's hips to hold him tightly against his body. 

But a call for his name brings him back, the haze lifted. He backs away, shock written on his face as he bends down and gathers the papers he lost when Woohyun pulled him in. 

"Get back to your studies." 

And with that Woohyun is left alone, still feeling every bit of Sunggyu's heat against his body. 

He slides down the door, gazing at the ceiling because it feels absolute right. 

He had to know that his bliss could hold only last so long.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

 

He needs at least one more day of sleep, to be willing to stand up.

But the tasks don't wait for him. He climbs out of bed, limps heavy as he tries to wake his mind. He climbs into the bath.

Once he leaves the bathroom, he is like a changed person.

Dressed up and combed, he stands in front of the mirror, arranging his tie before he steps out of his room. He is a live-in worker.

Once he leaves the room, the first thing he does is to check the post. He organises everything for the head of the house to look at. After a few more arrangements, his tasks end for now, as he makes a tour through the house.

Only one thing left. He needs to wake Woohyun.

He really doesn't want to but it's one of the many tasks he has to take care of.

His smell hits him hard, once he opens the door, nose immediately filled. If he could, he would spend his nights in this room, on that bed. But he is well aware that he can't.

It takes him four steps to the bed and one move, to toss the duvet aside.

And one second to be pulled into that bed.

How to escape?

A hoarse groan and continuous even breathing, tell him that the occupant of the bed is still asleep, only having stirred slightly.

Sunggyu tries to free himself from the arm around his torso so that he can turn, only to find his nose buried in brown locks. He tries to, he really does, but he can't fight the sudden need to close his eyes and take a deep breath, before he pinches Woohyun in the crook of his neck.

The younger yelps and falls off the bed, tripling over his duvet as he tries to understand the situation, only to land right on his face.

Sunggyu stands up and pats his suit, making sure that nothing wrinkles. "Get up, it's time for breakfast. Your father expects you at 7:30." Sunggyu watches Woohyun fight with the duvet some more, before he decides that enough is enough and takes hold of it.

Woohyun's hair is ruffled delightfully, hair sticking out everywhere as he gazes up at Sunggyu, smile on his sleepy face.

"Good morning." He greets, eyes already closing again as he leans against Sunggyu's legs to continue sleeping. 

Even though he is used to the view, his heart still skips a beat in front of the dishevelled younger man, so Sunggyu merely steps aside, causing Woohyun to fall over. 

"I'm confiscating this until tonight." He declares and turns to leave the room, only to be held back by a pair of arms around his left leg.

"I'm trying to sleep." Woohyun murmurs against the fabric of his pants, face buried in the hollow of his knee.

Sunggyu needs a moment to will the goosebumps away. "Wake up. You are expected." 

"Don't avoid me." Woohyun's voice is merely a whisper now, strained by the sudden emotions. "We can keep this a secret. We did until now. So please don't avoid me."

He turns in Woohyun's hold, bending down to flick Woohyun's forehead, a smile grazing his face. 

Woohyun is dumbfounded for a moment and let's go of Sunggyu's leg to place his hand on the hit area.

"Idiot." Sunggyu whispers before he places his hand right above the spoiled master's heart. "Here." He whispers and then, for a second, he leaves a kiss on Woohyun's forehead, before pushing the still starstrucked younger boy down, flat on his back. 

Sunggyu smirks down at him and Woohyun knows he has been played.

Sunggyu turns and leaves Woohyun, who started to scream for help, in the care of the maids, who came running to his side.

Sunggyu thanks god for Woohyun not being a morning person. He really needs to watch his steps, as he has already been reprehended. Another wrong step and his long years of working as a loyal Butler will be overlooked as he finds himself on the street. 

That isn't even his biggest worry, considering that he pretty much has enough money saved up to never work again. But he would rather not be parted from a certain idiotic young master, who can't even wake up on his own.

As he walks down the long hall, he tries to fold the duvet in his hands, the scent enveloping him completely. He decides that Woohyun should get a new one.

 

***

Woohyun is awake and on his guard. His father has been scolding him nonstop, his mother only nodding her head in distaste. 

His grades fell, his teacher complained, his older brother was never like this and some other crap he had enough of. 

They already had discussions; they already had arguments; but still he has to lose his appetite because he isn't as great as his older brother. 

For once, his older brother actually has a goal he is striving for, taking over the household and everything else. 

But Woohyun doesn't see the need to do anything because he seriously has no goals. He has nothing he needs to work for. He doesn't even know why he is still getting schooled instead of going to an university and studying. 

He does have one dream, but his parents do not approve. 

That's why he started this little rebellion. He doesn't want to put up with them anymore since they refuse to meet him halfway, so he won't give them anymore.

His fork is in his hands as he glares at his breakfast. What a way to ruin his mood. 

But then he hears a familiar voice and his face blooms with a smile. Sunggyu stands across him, talking with someone and then leaves the big room again.

It's as if the younger's foul mood never was there to begin with, as he starts eating with a small smile again.

Sunggyu said that no matter what, meals deserve respect and therefore should never be shunned, even if angry.

What Woohyun doesn't know is that his behaviour was a bit too obvious.

 

***

Woohyun runs the stairs up into his father's  study, heart throbbing and chest tightening as he almost crashes the door open.

And without another thought, he runs to catch his father's hand midair, not letting go.

"Father!" He screams. It's the first time he screamed at his father like this. 

"Get out of here. This is non of your business." 

"No!" 

"Woohyun get out." Sunggyu whispers from behind, hand on his shoulder.

"You can't hit him! He isn't responsible for this! I started all of this." Woohyun ignores the hand pulling on his shoulder, shaking it off as he stands against his father. 

"I told him to keep his hands from you but again and again, he seduced you. I can't tolerate such unheard behaviour." His father frees his hand, turning away from Woohyun to sit back down. 

"He did not seduce me. I love him! I want-"

"Enough!"

"Woohyun!" Comes a growl from behind and Sunggyu pinches him once again, much like that morning. "Go back to your studies." The older mutters and Woohyun turns around to face him. 

"But this-" 

"Shut up." Sunggyu whispers just as Woohyun's father commands for Woohyun to be brought back to his room.

One on each side, Woohyun can do nothing but try to resist as he is forced back to his room.

 

***

Sunggyu sighs for the nth time that day. He expected this much but his life is so dull since he was fired. He has been looking for a new job, even though he does not really need one. 

Sitting home while he worked all his life just isn't right.

And he misses a certain spoiled brat, who made his every day task so much more complicated. 

Now that he thinks back, didn't he continue that job because he couldn't leave the then 16 years old Woohyun alone. 

That brat grew into a grown brat. He didn't change much in that aspect.

Sunggyu chuckles as his hand searches for his keys. It's been one month since he moved in here. He stayed with a close friend until he found this apartment. It's in the middle of the city and everything is pretty much right around the corner.

The elevator rings and Sunggyu walks out, plastic bag with a few drinks in his hands.

He needs to take his head off of that young master, and if drinking is the only thing that will help him, he will drink until he loses consciousness.

The pain doesn't sit right in his chest. 

It sits terribly wrong and the fact that he can't even approach the younger is just a bit too much. 

He just had to be so stupid and fall for rich boy.

It stinks that Woohyun's father now sees him as a threat to the younger as well.

Sunggyu releases a bitter laugh as he approaches his door, putting the keys in to unlock it. 

What caught his attention is the person sitting across his apartment.

He knows that the woman across has a new lover every other day. That guy must be one of those. He would give him a piece of advise but it's not his place to speak up.

So Sunggyu turns away and steps into his apartment. He is about to close the door when something gets stuck between door and doorframe.

"Found you." 

Sunggyu looks up, the way too familiar voice playing tricks on his mind. "What are you doing good here?" He asks, not believing what's in front. 

"Let me come in." Woohyun speaks again, nose running so he sniffs the snot back up.

"What are you doing here?" Sunggyu asks again, not loosening his grip on the door and still pressing against it. 

A sudden feeling of dread washes over him.

"My foot! Sunggyu! My foot!" Woohyun cries out, his left foot getting crushed between the door and doorframe. 

"You did something stupid again!" Sunggyu exclaims, now pushing with his whole body.

"I didn't!" Woohyun denies, pushing back. "Open the door! I came to meet you!" 

"I don't believe you one word." 

"Sunggyu, please."

"Tell me what you did? I won't open the door until you tell me what you did!"

"Fine! I got disowned. Now open the door!"

There is a moment of absolute silence as Sunggyu tries to understand what is going on and Woohyun waits for a reaction.

The reaction Woohyun gets is not the one he had hoped for.

"Get your ass back and make up with your father!" Sunggyu suddenly screams, stepping on his leg. "You stupid brat! Are you insane? Disowned?"

"I don't want to go back! Please open the door already." Woohyun pushes back, trying to ignore the pain. 

"Go home!" 

"I missed you."

"Go home!"

"Sunggyu, please."

"I told you to go home!"

"I love you."

Sunggyu halts for a moment before opening the door one inch.

Woohyun breathe out, happy that Sunggyu finally accepted him. 

And then Sunggyu crushes the door shut on his foot with as much energy as he could bring up.

Woohyun falls onto the ground in pain, crying out as he clutches his injured foot.

Sunggyu finally breathes out as he opens the door, somehow accepting the fact that Woohyun can't get back home.

He crouches down, hand ruffling Woohyun's hair as he replies, "I missed you, too."

Woohyun looks at him with tears running down his face. "You broke it," and the endless tale of his pain starts. 

Sunggyu shuts him with a kiss. 

 

Again, the brat is left for him to look after.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will only get one more Epilogue and that's it! I will miss this couple though OTL
> 
> [ask ](http://ask.fm/justforgyu) || [Tumblr](http://justforgyu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you should want to talk to me, I'm always here lol [Twitter](https://twitter.com/justforhyun)


	4. Epilogue

Sunggyu is tired, tired for a lot of reasons. He has honestly no head for all this, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. 

So he finally found a new job last week for a small company and he struggles to get familiar with it. There are too many connections such a small company has that he needs to somewhat balance and understand, to arrange a budget for whatever they want next. It's definitely nothing like the household he worked for, where he merely documented the amount of money spent and left over. 

And then there is another reason for why he feels so out of it: Woohyun. 

The younger has been depressed.

Those past few weeks, Woohyun has done nothing but stare holes into space and sent him glances every now and then, without saying a word. He would sit in the kitchen and stare at his mug or just stand by the window. Though when Sunggyu arrived at home, he pretended that everything is alright. 

But Sunggyu isn't that easily deceived. He knows what it is that may be bugging the younger. 

Woohyun has nothing to do at all. Ever since he left his home, he has had nothing to do. No work, no home tutoring, no parents to quarrel with and not one thing to occupy himself with. 

And that's been bugging Sunggyu, too, because obviously it can't continue like this. No matter how spoiled or whatever, that's no way to live. And so Sunggyu thought hard about this whole thing and came up with a solution.

There is no way Woohyun can suddenly start working somewhere, the younger has absolutely no experience in any field but one; studying. And that’s exactly what Sunggyu wants to propose to him tonight. 

He will offer Woohyun the opportunity to study at a university; the younger had craved for this even in his old household. 

And that leads him to his next problem; documents. Woohyun came to him without anything, no id, no nothing and he can't do much without papers. But convincing Woohyun to go back home and get his things will be a hard deal, especially since the younger is so keen to avoid any topic concerning his home. Sunggyu has yet to figure out how he even got disowned, since Woohyun won't tell him anything.

But nevertheless, this is something that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible and so Sunggyu will bring it up tonight. 

On his way back home, Sunggyu buys a few pastries so that they can have small talk over sweets. When he finally arrives at his apartment and leaves the elevator to his floor, he is surprised by the noise at this hour. 

And to his absolute horror, he finds Woohyun cornering the lady living across his apartment. The lady, who loves playing with boys.

It takes him but a minute to take hold of Woohyun's collar and drag him off of her as he glares at his absolutely spoiled... he loses track of his thoughts, suddenly faced with a question.

"Sunggyu!" Woohyun calls out, face shining bright with relieve as he immediately takes hold of Sunggyu's arms and hides behind him.

"Oh my, I was merely teasing him but he took it too serious." The lady smiles, shifting her attention to Sunggyu and ending up on the receiving end of his glare. "Your little friend here makes it so easy. You should look after him properly." And with the she turns around, unlocking her door before disappearing behind it. But of course she had to send a flying kiss before going. 

Woohyun immediately let's go of Sunggyu and turns around, huffing and puffing as he starts complaining, "I can't believe this. She totally played me!"

Sunggyu finally collects himself enough to ask, "What happened? Why were you out?"

"I saw you coming home so I wanted to fetch you but she stopped me as soon as I stepped out and then..." Woohyun stops in his track, turning around angrily as he looks at the older. "How come she gets it but you don't? I don't even know her!" 

"What are you talking about?" Sunggyu asks confused, oblivious to the reason why the younger would be angry at him. 

"Never mind!" Woohyun turns around again, going back into the apartment. "Did you eat out again?"

"No, not today. I need to talk with you, Woohyun." Sunggyu takes a breath, going to the kitchen and signalling the younger to follow him. He lays the pastries on the table, preparing something to drink alongside them. 

"About?" Woohyun asks curiously as he takes a seat, unpacking what Sunggyu brought back. 

Sunggyu doesn't answer him until he prepares everything and serves the younger. He stands by Woohyun, observing as he eats. "You have been depressed lately."

Woohyun stops his actions, his fork halting mid-air as he lays it back on his plate. He turns to Sunggyu, accusation written all over his face as he flares at the older. "So you did notice?"

"O-of course I did." Sunggyu answers taken back. "You have been kind of obvious."

"Then could you please stop behaving like this and sit across of me at least once?" 

"Yes, of course." Sunggyu immediately takes a seat, watching the younger closely. "Why are you so angry with me?" 

"Because you still behave like my butler! You are not my butler anymore and yet you have not shared one meal with me, on the same table!" Woohyun exclaims, trying to calm the sudden outburst of anger. 

Now that Sunggyu thinks about it, he really hasn't shared a single meal with the younger, nor did he sit down next to him for small talk. He only stood by his side and observed him. "Power of habit." He replies, taking hold of his mug. "I didn't even realise I did so." He confesses honestly, feeling out of his element.

He had been the younger's butler for more than ten years but now... now he is faced with the same question as earlier. "What exactly are we?" He asks because he has no answer for it. 

"What do you mean?"

"Now that I'm not your butler anymore, nor caretaker... what exactly can I call you but young master?"

Woohyun is taken by surprise, now visibly shaking as he stands up, his chair falling down through the sudden movement. "You are seriously asking me that? I already told you. I told you multiple times but am still waiting for your answer."

"Woohyun?"

"I told you, I love you. I love you enough to give everything up and yet you have not replied those feelings. All you do is continue acting as my butler. I don't want this... if it were up to me, we would be Lovers."

There is a moment of silence which Woohyun uses to collect himself. He bends down, picking his chair up to sit on it again. "I'm sorry." He mutters before stuffing his mouth full of the sweet treat, ignoring his manners. He is way too frustrated to mind his manners. 

"I replied you." Comes Sunggyu's whisper.

Woohyun stops, staring at Sunggyu. 

"I replied you that very first night." Sunggyu replies, now staring into the younger's eyes. 

"That... I was drunk. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me!"

"That’s not the only time. I replied you in every kiss, in every action, in every single touch." 

"But you haven't ever indicated any! It was all on my part. And ever since I came here, you haven't even held a proper conversation with me!"

"Every time I try talking to you, you always block out and don't even listen!"

"Because all you do is ask me why I got disowned!" Woohyun finally screams back, not able to hold it anymore. He tried being patient. Even though he isn't any good at it, he gave his best but Sunggyu never takes the first step! "The last time we kissed was that time on your doorsteps!" He finally shouts, not able to hold back anymore. "I waited for you to just indicate anything, I did my best to not stay in the way, and I didn't even ask to share the bed when you said you would sleep on the couch! I tried not to behave like a spoiled brat because that’s all you ever call me. But then you go ahead and ignore me! And it's been almost a whole month!"

Woohyun stands there, panting after having said it all. He didn't want to say it, didn't want to seem like a desperate brat asking for attention. Sunggyu has enough of him as it is since he just suddenly appeared on his doorsteps but now he is just frustrated. "Even that lady from next door could see how frustrated I was... she told me that I should loosen up. And you... you didn't even n-" 

Sunggyu throws them all away, all his self-restrain as he kisses Woohyun with every ounce of his passion, sweeping the younger off his feet in the process as he feels Woohyun lose himself in the kiss. 

To hell with it all, Sunggyu thinks as he pushes Woohyun against the wall, not letting the younger get out of his grasp. He presses their mouths together, tongue sweeping in and exploring every single inch of the younger's mouth.

When the need for air finally arises, he pulls back, only to capture those lips in another kiss until they are both panting breathlessly.

When he is finally able to calm his heart, he lets go of Woohyun's shirt, leaning against the wall with an arm on each side of the younger. 

"I love you." He finally says. "I love you more than I love anything else and I desire you as much. I didn't act nor indicated anything because you seemed so depressed. Ever since you came to me, you have been looking blue and I just didn't know how to approach you." Sunggyu takes a deep breath, leaning his head against Woohyun's shoulder, who has gone absolutely still in his hold. "I thought you were hurt. Your parents disowned you and you suddenly live here like this. So many things changed for you, I didn't want to burden you with a relationship out of nowhere. And I had yet to figure out what to do wi-"

This time it's Woohyun who cuts him off with a hand on his mouth. "Why do you try to do it alone? We are equals now, we can talk and figure it all out. I may not look like it but I'm pretty capable myself." 

Sunggyu has to chuckle, for once Woohyun is behaving like the mature one. So when Woohyun's hand leaves his mouth, to hug him closer, Sunggyu just closes his eyes, whispering the words again, "I love you."

"I heard that." 

"Brat."

"You mean Lover."

"No, no, I mean brat. Spoiled to the core and yet trying to act adult. You should have said something." Sunggyu hugs him back, leaving a kiss on his neck.

"Can I say it now?"

"Go ahead. It's not as if I can deny you anything."

"Share the bed with me." Woohyun mumbles it against his hair, the sudden courage he had earlier almost completely spent by now as he tries to mend his form against Sunggyu's and maybe just disappear into the other. 

His request stays unanswered though, but he gets his answer when Sunggyu pulls back takes hold of his hand, before pulling him along to the only bedroom in the apartment.

"I hope you know what you are asking for." Is all Sunggyu answers him, before he pulls him in and closes the door to the bedroom. 

Whatever Woohyun could possibly have asked for, what Sunggyu gave him, showed him, made him feel; it all exceeded his imagination in every possible way. 

*** 

Woohyun woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He jumped up, remembering that he expected packages today. But the sudden movement hurt as a strong pain shoot up his back and he fell back into bed, holding onto his lower back. "Oh shit." 

The movement and the fact that Woohyun fell into him, woke Sunggyu and he gazes into his arms which are filled with a head full of brown locks. "Good morning." He grunts, a hand finding its way to Woohyun's hair and ruffling it into every direction. 

"Hurts." Comes a whisper and then the door rings again.

"Who could that be?" Sunggyu asks as he tries to get up but Woohyun is still lying on him. "Woohyun get up, the door."

"It hurts!" Comes a pain filled cry from the younger who looks at him with tears in his eyes. "My whole body hurts." He spits out, eyes watering even more.

Sunggyu, who has no idea what to do, just slowly pushes Woohyun down and proceeds to get dressed and get the door. He better makes himself scare before Woohyun lashes out on him.

To his absolute surprise, one of his old co-workers stands in front of the door, with multiple packages. "I came to deliver what young master Woohyun requested of Master Boohyun." 

When all packages are finally carried into the room, Sunggyu sees the other man off, just in time as Woohyun leaves the bedroom, dressed in nothing more but a large hoodie of his.

"I hate you!" He glares at Sunggyu.

"I was gentle!" Sunggyu defends. Woohyun has still some unshed tears in his eyes and he for once, has absolute no idea how to make it better. "Do you need anything?"

"You pushed me off."

"To get the door!"

"Water."

"What?"

"I need a glass of water." Woohyun tells him, sitting down on the comfortable couch. Everything hurts and nothing is ok.

"Here." 

"Thank you." Woohyun takes the glass offered and drinks the whole thing in one go. 

"What’s all this? You asked for them?"

"I called my brother and told him to send my stuff over. Since my parents and I aren't on any grounds for negotiations, this is the easiest way out. Help me look for a black bag."

"What's in there?" Sunggyu asks curiously.

"This is actually something I need to discuss with you." Woohyun stops looking through the packet, sitting back into a comfortable position. "I want to study. I actually started looking through some majors that may be interesting."

Sunggyu is flabbergasted. There was absolutely no need for him to worry so much about Woohyun's future. Now that he thinks about it, the younger always had his goals clear in mind. Sunggyu smiles as he listens to Woohyun telling him about the major that has him interested the most. 

He is moving on, finding his own path, growing with every day. Sunggyu can't help the affection in his gaze. 

And it seems Woohyun caught on to it because he stops in his sentence, staring at Sunggyu. "What?" Woohyun questions. The look Sunggyu is giving him makes him squirm for no reason. 

"I just thought that I love you a whole lot." Sunggyu confesses. The blush that invades Woohyun's face though is so unexpected and obvious that Sunggyu finds himself blushing as well before he walks to the younger and steals a kiss just because. 

"I love you, Woohyun."

If not for the pain it would cause him, Woohyun would jump at Sunggyu but since there is a lot of pain as it is, he just pulls Sunggyu down by the collar and whispers a request into his ear.

"Carry me to bed but in your arms." 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: With this we reached the end. Ok, not really lol 
> 
> So we got one Extra to go, that I promised a dear friend :') 


End file.
